Explorer Sightings!
Explorer Sightings! is an endlessly expandable journal that anyone can write in. It was created by the PSA to track what everyone's favorite weirdo is doing. In these pages, you will find stories that will shock and amaze, from antics when the CEO of Dorkugal enters a room, to random conversations with random creatures, Mabel attacks, and whatever Explorer is doing when not in a specific story. Feel free to add on continously and indefinitely. TO ADD YOUR SIGHTING, USE THIS! =Log= This is the full record of the Explorer Sightings! project, last updated | 1 = January | 2 = February | 3 = March | 4 = April | 5 = May | 6 = June | 7 = July | 8 = August | 9 = September | 10 = October | 11 = November | 12 = December }}, . Time Zone Table Here are the various Antarctic time zones. Note that most are parodies of real-world time zones, but do not share the actual time zones (they only carry the namesakes). *Note: Some time zones have different names in different areas of the world. March 12, 2009 at 7:50 PM UTC (Universal Ternville Clock) Explorer was seen peeking around a corner, presumably through the Fourth Wall, at this article, snickering. I could make him out as saying "man, this is going to be good". --Professor Shroomsky March 12th, 2009, at 22:00 PM GMT (Geek Metro Time) I spotted him at a Disco, Mabel was near, but looking at him smiling, his eyes were weird, like he was under hypnosis... -Metalmanager March 12, 2009, at 11:29 PM UTC (Universal Ternville Clock) Hello, this is Robb Bankz, ex-pizza parlor crook turned Reporter, live at Dorkugal, Floor Six, covering a baseball game. I have heard from a reliable source that Explorer was asked to attend a baseball game being held at Floor 6 in the Dorkugese Skyscraper. ---- Billy Fence I, the former CEO of the nation, was invited to throw the Celebrity First Pitch in the game. Oh, here comes the king now! I hear the royal anthem! Everyone's standing in respect. Let's listen ---- (the epic royal anthem plays) Announcer: All rise. Announcing his Nerdiness, by the Grace of HTML, Billy Fence I, ex-CEO of the Noo- ACK! ---- OH, ROCKHOPPER PUDDING, ZOOM IN! ZOOM IN! I can't believe my eyes! It looks, it looks like Explorer! He's all spirally eyed... ZOMG HE JUST TACKLED THE ANNOUNCER! He's down! They're still playing the music! STOP THE MUSIC! ----- Explorer: (breaking the Fourth Wall) uN|V3Rz4L sT00DiOz 4 3VUh! ---- What? Did he say "Universal Studios"? Anchor 2, did he say what I think I heard? ---- Anchor 2: Yes, Robb. ---- ...okay... everything seems to be fine, now. Explorer's being dragged back to his seat by some bodygaurds... if I was not a penguin, I'd be sweating. You never know what will happen on live television, folks. It reminds me of the time I took the cash register from that Eastshield Fried Fish joint- Did I say that out loud? QUICK! SWITCH OFF THE CAMERAS! SWITCH OFF, SWITCH OFF! ---- --Robb Bankz, Local News March 13, 2009, at 19:25 FRT (Freezeland Royal Time) I found the craziest photograph in the harbour today. It seems, Explorer was about a place called "Dun Laoghire". What is a Dun Laoghire? Why is it in weird non animated-colours? This is King Triskelle, reporting out. -- [[King Triskelle|'King Triskelle']] March 14, 2009, at 19:11 PST (Pengolian Slapping Time) Penghis Khan spotted the propeller bird snowboarding down Penghis Khan's personal jagged-rock-thing! He went after him with his Mullet, but the propeller bird was too fast! Wait--''WHAT?!?! Nothing is too fast for His Imperial PWNsomeness!!!!!! Penghis Khan will get him next time!!!!!!'' --Penghis Khan March 16, 2009 at 6:34 EST (Eastshield Standard Time) Explorer was spotted in Eastshield having a contest with Mabel, it appears that it was a punctuation contest. I didn't manage to get a picture, though. --Eve Lendfell March 17, 2009 at 8:50 EST (Eastshield Standard Time) Whoa! Me and Sprocket just spotted Explorer! We were playing chess while eating nachos, then this blue penguin attached to a rocket shot past and stole our nachos! We're sure it was Explorer. This is Kwiksilver, signing out. March 17, 2009 at 9:37 (Antarctic Weddell Standard Time) Hello. This is Lex Dude, reporter for The Penguin Times. Today we're interviewing Barkjon, pro surfer, drummer, and explorer. Here is what he said about an amazing phenomenon seen at his own Exploration Island. "I was walking around on the beach of Exploration Island. I looked at Cabin Mountain, and I saw this freaky, weird eyed blue penguin in the window of the cabin! I was surprised, and climbed up. IT WAS EXPLORER! OH, THE HORROR! He was...he was...HIDEOUS!!!!! I nearly fainted. He was wrecking the cabin! Suddenly, I saw Mabel next to him! She climbed on his shoulder and got an evil look in her eyes! And she jumped on me! I fell backwards...and I only remember her ugly face in front of me..." Well, that concludes our report today. What was happening on Exploration Island? We may never know... This Lex Dude, signing off. - Barkjon Complaints here! March 18, 2009 at 14:32 (Peninsula Standard Time) Oh my! Oh my! I just saw Explorer flying over Bobtropica with spirally eyes and he's like so crazy! And then he was using his shovel to hit the already-broken Elva Shop! Oh my! Now he's crossing the town and recking that snowy tree over there! Now he's eating Puffle O's! Now he's doing a funny dance! Oh... why... oh... why! I wish this could stop! Stop! STOP I'm TELLING YOU! --Jex. L. Verzy in Bobtropica Category:Stories